High School, Football, Music
by Fantasya-Rii
Summary: Bagaimana jadinya kalau di Deimon Private School kedatangan tranfer student? SenaSuzu yang berteman sejak kecil lalu pacaran ?  dan Kagamine twincest... sorry for bad summary DX


**Rii**: Moshi-moshi Minna-san.. *wink* Sudah lama kayaknya aku tidak kunjung dan mengapdate fic ke fandom Eyeshield ini deh ==" btw, karena Hirumamo lagi dilarang BERAT, jadi pair yang akan ku gunakan SenaSuzu xD mumpung lagi demen sama mereka ini~ Ditambah Suzuna umurnya sama kayak Sena, 17 tahun!

**You**: Oi buruan, Bakka! [baca bio biar tau siapa dia]

**Rii**: Baik-baik, tapi sebelumnya aku mau ngasih tau dulu.. kali ini ficnya digabung alias crossed (bener nggak nulisnya?) sama Vocaloid 2!

**You**: Intinya pair SenaSuzu ama LenRin inchest

**Rii & You**: Enjoy! Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 by Yusuke Murata and Riichiro Inagaki, Vocaloid by © Crypthone Future Media

***21*02***

**High School, Football, Music**

**Prolongue : Transffers Students**

***21*02***

~Senin, 03 April 2010, Deimon Private School~

"Haa~ malas nih, baru masuk aharus denger ceramah dari kepala sekolah," ucap seorang gadis berambut biru kehitaman ketika berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah.

"Ya, mau gimana lagi Suzuna, tabah sajalah" balas seorang pemuda berambut coklat yang berjalan disamping gadis bernama Suzuna.

Suzuna hanya tersenyum menanggapinya dan berkata, "Untunglah aku sesekolah sama kamu Sena, jadinya masa-masa SMAku takan seburuk yang kubayangkan"

Pemuda bernama Sena langsung blushing. Dengan suasana seperti itu, mereka melanjutkan perjalannan mereka menuju loker sepatu. Mereka mencoba mencari papan pengumuman.

"Ne.. Sena"

"Apa?"

"Apa kau tau, tahun ini kita dapat murid pindahan," kata Suzuna.

Sena mengangguk paham. "Iya aku juga dengar gosipnya, 2 orang bukan?"

"Yap, bilangnya sodara kembar—" perkataan Suzuna terputus ketika melihat seorang pemuda dan pemudi dengan rambut blone mengenakan jas kuning berdiri di depan papan pengumuman. "Speak of the devil, baru diomongin udah keliatan orangnya" lanjut Suzuna.

"Ya.."

Tiba-tiba sosok yang sedang dipandangi Sena dan Suzuna pergi berjalan ke arah mereka. Otomatis wajah panik terpasang di mimik muka Sena dan Suzuna hanya diam dengan expresi cheer up-nya itu.

"Anosa, numpang nanya kalau ruang guru dimana ya?" tanya laki-laki berrambut blone yang ponytail. Dibelakang laki-laki itu, perempuan yang memiliki rambut blone dengan pita putih besar diatasnya menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik badan laki-laki tersebut.

"…." Speachless Sena dan Suzuna melihat tingkah gadis itu.

"Oh sumasen, aku lupa belum memperkenalkan diri," ucap laki-laki tersebut lalu mengulurkan tangannya. "Kagamine Len, dan dia Rin"

Sena menjabat tangannya ragu. "Kobayakawa Sena"

"Aku Taki Suzuna"

"Jadi boleh kami ulang pertanyaan yang kuberikan?" tanya Len

"Ttidak perlu, ruang guru di lorong kiri, lurus terus nanti belok kanan" jawab Sena masih gugup.

"Arigato gozaimasu," kata Len. "Ayo Rin, kau tak mau telat di hari pertama sekolah?"

"Umh"

Dan si kembar Kagamine pun pergi meninggalkan tempat Sena dan Suzuna berada. Suzuna menatap Sena dan langsung menariknya menuu papan pengumuman. "Sena kita juga bisa telat kalo bengong disitu terus"

Sena mengangguk pasrah ke teman masa kecilnya itu. "Kobayakawa.. kobayakawa" ucap Sena melihat papan pengumuman.

"2-F, Suzuna kita sekelas," teriak Sena bangga yang langsung dilirik orang sekitar, alhasil Sena blushing lagi.

"A-ayo kita pergi ketempat upacara," lanjut Sena menarik tangan Suzuna dan berlari dengan kecepatan cahayanya.

~2 jam berlalu selesai sudah pidato kepala sekolah yang tidak didengar oleh satupun murid disana~

-Class 2-F-

Hampir semua murid di kelas menguap sedangkan sebagian lagi tidur nyenyak di sofa (?). Tapi semua keadaan berubah ketika setan *Rii di gaplok* maksudku guru beraura setan masuk kedalam kelas dengan AK-47 di tangannya. Murid-murid yang menguap langsung duduk tegap dan yang tidur langsung bangun dengan keringat dingin bercucuran.

"Perkenalkan gue wali kelas 2-F, Hiruma Youichi, guru olah raga, murid-murid sialan yang bolos mata pelajaran akan gue tembak sampe kepalanya coplok," ucap guru setan sembari mengarahkan AK-47nya. "Mengerti?"

"Yes sir" ucap semua murid.

'_Ugh, kenapa wali kelasku kayak setan gini_,' ungkap hati Suzuna.

'_A-ampe ke..kepala coplok…_,' ucap hati Sena tertegun dalam lamunan kepalanya yang coplok ditembakin. '_Glek.. aku tidak akan bolos deh tahun ini_,' lanjut hati Sena menangis sengsara.

"OK, kalau gitu sebelum memulai kelas NERAKA gue kenalin dulu murid pindahan yang akan jadi penghuni," ucap Hiruma-sensei sembari meliaht bahwa yang lain telah mengangguk. "Kembar sialan masuk"

'Kembar sialan..?' semua murid merasa bakal dapat panggilan baru yang super duper tidak sopan dari wali kelasnya sendiri.

"GREK" ketika pintu dibuka tampak kembar yang Sena sama Suzuna lihat tadi berjalan memasuki kelas dengan senyuman yang dikin orang pingsan.

"Selamat pagi, namaku Kagamine Len, mohon kerjasamanya," ucap Len setelah menulis namanya dipapan tulis dengan membungkukkan badan dihadapan teman-temannya.

"Namaku Kagamine Rin, mohon kerjasamanya!" ucap Rin membungkkukan badan.

"Hmmm Kagami ya… ponytail sialan kau duduk sebelah monyet sialan itu," ucap Jiruma-sensei menunjuk bangku kosong sebelah murid yang sedang makan pisang.

Len mengangguk lalu berjalan menuju bangku kosong itu. Hiruma-sensei menatap gadis yang diam membatu. "Dan kau pita sialan duduk di belakang ponytail sialan itu"

"Baik," Rin berjalan cepat menuju bangku yang ditunjuk senseinya.

"Nah, sekarang mari kita mulai absen… Amada Ken"

"Ada"

"Komusubi Daikichi"

"Fugoh"

"Kobayakawa Sena"

"A-ada!"  
"Raimon Taro"

"Hadir"

"Taki Suzuna"

"Yaaa~

Dan pengabsenanpun berlanjut sampai 25 nama murid berhasil disebutdan dikasih panggilannya masing-masing. Dan dilanjutkan dengan pelajaran olah raga berupa lari 100 keliling sekolah Deimon bagi laki dan 50 kelililing bagi perempuan.

**Tbc**

***21*02***

**Rii: **Gimana? Menarik tidak?kalau menarik fic ini akan menjadi fic yang suangat panjang, tapi kalau tidak yah seadanya saja 6 chapter buat sedikitnya..

**You**: Hem, Rii apa nggak kependekan?

**Rii**: Tentu saja tidak! Ini cukup untuk pembukaan kok, lagian lihat jam berapa ini! jam 4 subuh tau jadi ini cukup!

**You**: Yeah, whatever… Readers maaf atas OOC, typo, ETC, ETC *digaplok Rii*

**Rii**: R&R ya, review boleh, flame juga boleh, apa saja boleh… dan selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa! Maaf telat ngomongnya xP


End file.
